


Non-Stop, I Couldn't If I Tried

by UselessDreamer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessDreamer/pseuds/UselessDreamer
Summary: The absence of Alexander's loud voice, John's worrying, and a task from Washington lead to Thomas finding something out about Alexander.Or Thomas helps Alex through a drug addiction willingly even if he denies it





	Non-Stop, I Couldn't If I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rushed intro, I wanted to publish something and I wasn't quite sure how to start it off really..

‘Have you seen Hamilton?’

‘Not since Friday’s meeting, why?’

‘He’s lost major weight and there’s just something… wrong with him.’

Rumours in the office spread like wild fire and once those caught John’s ears, who didn’t even work in the same place, it only made him more worried for his friend. 

John stomped into the office he knew Alexander worked at, he had something on his mind and a place to be which was obvious to anyone nearby. Anyone in his way easily stepped aside. He threw open an office door he was sure was a certain Frenchman’s “Laf-“

“I’m not Lafayette.” Thomas instantly shot down a bit harshly, not letting the man finish. The Virginian had nothing against John, it was just their mutual that made Thomas dislike the Carolinian. The mutual being Alexander Hamilton. There was no one in the office or any business on the same street that didn’t know Alexander and Thomas strongly disliked each other.   
The freckled male sighed. “Whose idea was it to put yours and Lafayette’s office right next to each other?” He groaned out. “Whatever, you’re answering my question too. Have you seen Alex? Like, outside of his office?” The short man asked, leaning against the door frame. 

Thomas glanced up from his computer and stretched back for a moment. “Not recently, thank god.” Against common belief, he didn’t brutally hate the islander. Alexander just rubbed Thomas the wrong way and made him oh so irritated oh so easily. The answer seemed to irritate John in just a way that was similar to how Thomas thought of the male being conversed about. “Maybe he’s finally realized he has nothing to argue with me about since he’s always wrong.” He smirked before looking back at the bright LED screen. 

“You’re still an ass as always. Good to see nothing has changed.” John sighed before leaning off the door frame and going next door. The freckled man was obviously concerned over Alexander if the mood was anything to go by. John had entered with energy booming off of him and left with a growing apparent frown. That just made Thomas curious though. He noticed that Alexander hadn’t been out and about, the absence of the loud obnoxious voice was apparent to everyone in the office. The voice that was heard though was John’s through the wall, questioning Lafayette about the same thing. Work was tuned out for a moment as Thomas listened with growing curiosity. 

The dark man shook his head to clear his mind. No. Work was more important than Alexander. Right? 

“Thomas-“ A different voice sounded as his door was opened once more. But since Thomas’ mind was still focused on the previous conversation…

“I’m not- Wait shit. Sorry, hello, sir.” Thomas leaned back from his desk, rubbing his forehead as he looked up to his boss, Mr. Washington. The large bald man had a few papers tucked under his arm as well as his bag, a sign he was probably headed home. 

Washington raised a brow at the response though. “Do I need to give you time off? You guys can always email me about that, you know?” He said but the offer was easily brushed off by a wave of the hand and an ‘I’m fine’ from the Virginian. “If you’re sure. Could you give this to Alexander? I want him receiving this as soon as possible and Lafayette is about to go on lunch. Everyone else is, well, too afraid to enter if he’s on one of his rolls.” The bald man set the papers down on Thomas’ desk, slowly backing away as to not leave any other choice. Thomas gave a sigh as his response. “Good, thank you, Thomas.” Washington before heading out of the office with a slight rushed pace. A busy man no doubt. 

There was a curious moment though. John didn’t just go into Alexander’s office, was the short man not there? Thomas and Alexander each had keys to the offices, Thomas because he was a high-quality worker and Alexander because the guy was almost always the last one in the office. Thomas grabbed his keys figuring the man’s office might be locked and grabbed the papers before heading a few doors down to Alexander’s office. 

As a reflex, he knocked before getting the office door key. Every door had the same lock which just made life easier. Once he had the right key, Thomas tried the handle which was to no surprise locked. He unlocked it and opened the door, his eyes down on the papers in hand. 

Out of his peripheral, he did in fact see Alexander and opened his mouth to say something but was… cut off to say the least. 

“Get the fuck out!” Alexander yelled. The shock of the loud voice did in fact have Thomas shutting the door in front of him but since when did he listen? He reopened the door about to say something probably snarky but the sight had him dropping the papers in hand. 

Alexander was standing, probably on the way to keep the door shut but a few seconds late, there was nothing shocking about that. It was the fact that there was a syringe on the floor and to match, small signs of puncture holes on the skin of the inner elbow, exposed by the rolled-up sleeve. 

“Hamilton, what the fuck.”


End file.
